The Corruption of Rey
by TheOneLeftOut
Summary: Rey has been kidnapped once again by the First Order. This time with no hope of escaping or being rescued. Kylo Ren influences her into her eventual downfall to the dark side, or will she be able to bring Kylo to the light? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter I: Waking to Darkness

**Here's the first fanfiction story that I have ever done. As you will be able to tell, it's not that good. But I still hope you enjoy. I will try to update this every week or so (no promises). Without further delay, here is the story.**

 _ **The Corruption of Rey:**_

 _ **Chapter I: Waking to Darkness**_

Rey opened her eyes to pitch blackness. She tried to move but found it futile as all her limbs were strapped down to something. A sharp pain erupted at her side. _Ouch, fuck,_ she thought to herself. _Where the fuck am I?_

"Hello, anyone there?" She spoke into the darkness. No one replied to her cry for help. "Well, shit." Rey tried to use the force to make the clamps holding her limbs release, but they were on too tightly. She wondered if anyone would come rescue her, she doubted it. She couldn't remember how she got here, _hell,_ she couldn't remember the past day or so. She tried to focus on what happened before she arrived in this strange place, that might lead to helping her determine her location in the galaxy and how likely it is of getting out or being rescued.

She thought of the last memory she had before she woke up, master Skywalker was giving her a mission, but what was the mission? She could not remember. She examined the room again as her eyes had adjusted to the dark, there was a large door directly in front of her, most likely locked. There was some symbol on the door she didn't recognize it at first. After staring at it for a few seconds she released it was the first order logo. _Fuck,_ she thought, _Why couldn't it have been some gang? At least they could be promised money in return for my freedom. A mind trick would have worked so much better on them._ She assumed that the security would be tighter this time. It had been three months since Han Solo's death by the hand of his son, Kylo Ren was still pissed at The Resistence for some reason. Rey missed Han, he would know what to do right now, or pretend to know.

Suddenly she remembered what her mission was, it was to find out what became of Han's body. She was to find out if the body had been taken before Starkiller base exploded, and if it did who had it. She was to infiltrate any weakly defended First Order star destroyer and get into the computer, access the database and get her ass out of there. She didn't know what happened after that, perhaps she was captured by some stormtroopers. _That'll be embarrassing when I see Finn and Poe,_ _ **if**_ _I get back._ She thought to herself. _But what happened in my side? Why does it hurt so much? Was I shot? That's not important right now, I have to figure out a way to get out of here before someone comes to get me._ She hoped that whoever was to question her that it wasn't Kylo Ren, he would be more likely to kill her than a stormtrooper, _or perhaps he'd try to train me, or take me as a sort of toy._ She thought of this to herself, being trained by him didn't seem so bad. Perhaps she could rise to power and silently kill him one day and use her power for good, _or perhaps he could be redeemed into the light side?_ She doubted this idea, _Kylo would die before he joined me._

Just then she remembered something else, she had gotten into the star destroyer. There was an odd lack of storm troopers, _perhaps it's lunch time?_ She chuckled nervously at her small joke. She went towards the room where the computer possibly containing Han's location (and a number of other useful First Order secrets), when she got in, who else but Kylo Ren would be waiting for her? The room was dimly lit, with a spotlight shining down on Kylo Ren's hair. He was standing in front of an impressive looking computer.

"Oh, hello" He said with a smug creepy grin on his face. "Nice of you to pop on in."

"Um, yeah, nice to see you too." She decided it would be better to try and talk her way out of this one than try to pick a fight with a fuckton of stormtroopers.

"Ha ha ha, so what brings you here Rey?" He said creepily, while staring at her breasts.

"I came to find out what happened to Han Solo's body. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She sensed that he wanted to do… things to her, whether she wanted to do it or not with him.

"Oh yes, I do, I have it. Don't worry he really is dead too. I made sure of it personally" He was walking towards her, still staring at her breasts.

"Um, could I have his body, or at least see it." She put her arms over her breasts in a protective manor.

"Rey, you know I can't do that, unless…"

"No, you creep!" She backed away from him but the door closed behind her, she backed up against the door, hoping it would open.

Kylo Ren obviously sensed what she thought. "What? No, no ,no, not that. I meant that you would stay here and be my apprentice, and the Resistance would get my father's body. Think of all the things we would do together. We would conquer the galaxy!"

"I'll never join your scum league! Now if you don't mind I think I'll be going now" She knocked on the door, but the door did not open.

"Rey, Rey, Rey, you know that I can't let you leave." He put his hand up in front of her face.

"Fuck you, I'll never joi…" That was all she managed to say before she blacked out and awakened in that dark room.

 _Well that explains waking up here, but not the pain in my side._ She thought this to herself. She heard the door to her cell open and a white light blinded her. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness she saw a stormtrooper standing in front of her holding a bandage.

"What's going on?" She asked the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper stayed silent and lifted her shirt enough to see the wound on her left side. She looked too and saw where a laser had burned her skin, not strong enough to go through her body or do permanent damage, but strong enough to hurt like hell for a week or so. "What the fuck?" She said aloud. The stormtrooper still did not respond and finished bandaging her wound and left, the door closing behind the stormtrooper, leaving without giving her food, water, or answers.

 _How the fuck am I going to get out of this fucking prison cell?_ Rey thought. She tried to see if she still had her lightsaber. _Of course they took it away, this is just marvelous, fucking spectacular._ She had given up hope. _No one is coming for me, after all, I wasn't told to go to any specific Star Destroyer, this on just seemed the easiest to infiltrate._ She wondered if she was in the same Star Destroyer, she wondered if she was in space or on a planet. _No, it feels like I'm in space._ She had no way of contacting anybody, unless master Skywalker or another force sensitive individual happened to stroll near her location, then they would most likely be able to sense where she was. Rey could only hope that this would happen.

The ship suddenly came into an atmosphere of some sort. _We must have landed somewhere, shit, this will make it harder to be rescued._ Just then, the door to her cell opened, no one stepped inside.

"Come on, I'm taking you to a more… secure location. Where nobody will be able to find you" A man that she recognized had said, a man who had killed his own father. Kylo Ren began to laugh.


	2. Chapter II: Choices and Consequences

**Welcome back to The Corruption of Rey. I hope you enjoyed the first part and will continue to read the following chapters.**

 _ **The Corruption of Rey:**_

 _ **Chapter II: Choices and Consequences**_

"You're not taking me anywhere, you fucker." Rey said angrily to her kidnapper, Kylo Ren. She looked at the scar that she had left on his face.

"You think you have a choice in the matter, girl?" Kylo replied cockily. "You're going to be my apprentice whether you like or not. Just think about it, we could conquer the galaxy together. We will be unstoppable, no one will dare oppose us and if they do, we will deal with the matter swiftly and harshly. We will have an army of millions supporting us, could you imagine it? The whole galaxy too afraid to do anything about us. You can either come with me willingly, or I shall forcefully make you my apprentice. I advise you to choose to choose the right option, I think you will make the right choice."

Rey pondered her options, on one hand she would willingly be Kylo's apprentice and use her position of power for good, possibly overthrow both Snoke and Kylo Ren in the process. But if she did choose this option it would look like a betrayal of the Resistance, all her friends would hate her and possibly try to kill her on a few occasions. Perhaps they might think that she was using her powers for good, but there is no way of knowing what the Resistance will think.

On the other hand she would not choose to be Kylo's apprentice, who knows how he would react? He might slice off her limbs and feed them to a rancor. He might very well kill her where she stands, or perhaps he would keep her for a while and… play with her. The most logical thing for him to do would be to use her as a sort of hostage, demanding a Resistance member to surrender in order for her safety, he would most likely choose Leia and then kill Leia and Rey. But than again, Kylo usually did what his feelings said to do, rather than what his brain and logic said to do. _I should just be his apprentice for the time being, it makes the most sense in this situation._ Rey thought this to herself. _I hope he did not read my thoughts._

"Fine, I'll be your apprentice. But don't think that this means I like you. I still hate you." Rey glared angrily at Kylo.

"I hate you too, Rey. But our alliance only makes sense. After all your skill is quite near mine. Perhaps one day with enough training, you could be as good as me."

Rey was unsure of what to say to his backhanded compliment. "Um, thanks. I think. Oh, and what's with the laser blast in my side?"

"Well I had to make sure that you would not be able to escape as easily as last time, useless guards. Anyways, you better go get some rest, tomorrow we're going to have a rematch." He started to undo the clamps that were holding her limbs.

"Rematch? Rematch for what?" She asked him.

"For that lightsaber duel that you beat me in, after all I was injured by a pretty big blaster. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, or not." He smirked at her and finished freeing her limbs. "Follow me to your sleeping quarters."

He led her out of her dark cell and out of the ship. She looked back at the ship and discovered that it was a quite small ship, It would hold, maybe, fifty stormtroopers, it was not the same ship that she had infiltrated earlier. She looked around and discovered that almost everyone around her was staring at her, she realised that there weren't many women at wherever this was. Kylo led her across a sort of airstrip and into a large building, it looked to be about five stories high.

The building was pretty normal looking inside, Rey had expected it to be pitch black to match with the cell she was in. It was quite bright inside, at least compared to the cell it was. Kylo led her towards a narrow hall and stopped at the first set of doors. He looked to the one on the right side of the hall. Each door had a mailbox right beside it.

"This is your room, dinner is waiting for you inside. My room is right across from yours, knock before you enter." Kylo looked back towards Rey. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I have my lightsaber back?" Rey asked Kylo. She didn't expect him to give it back to her.

"Rey, you'll get it back tomorrow at our practice. I'll slip your instructions for what to do tomorrow into your mailbox. Now you should get some rest. It's eleven o'clock." He turned towards his room and opened the door, before stepping inside he looked back at her. "Oh and Rey, don't even think of escaping. Their are so many people here, you'd be shot to death before you could ever get near a ship." He smiled at her then walked into his room.

Rey shivered, she turned towards her door and opened it, she stepped inside her room. The room was fairly small, but, it would be alright for one person. There was a bed that could hold two people, it had a grey blanket on top. Beside the bed there was a nightstand with some food on it as well as a clock, it read 11 P.M. There was a small closet in the opposite side of her bed, she looked inside the closet and there were two identical grey First Order uniforms. There was nothing else in the room. She sat down on the bed and ate the food that was there, it tasted bland. _Kylo is acting fairly nice, what's wrong with him?_ She pondered this. _Perhaps he's just happy that I decided to join him quite willingly. He won't be happy when I stab him in the back._ There was no doubt in her mind that he knew that she planned to assassinate him. _He probably thinks that he will convert me to the dark side. I just need to remember what master Skywalker taught me._ She finished her food and set the plate on the nightstand beside her bed.

She pondered on the lessons that master Skywalker taught her for an hour or so before coming up with a plan of action. She would go along with whatever Kylo had in store for her, as long as it didn't involve killing than she would do it. She needed to get on his good side, no matter what it took. She needed to ascend the ranks of the First Order as quickly as she could, then she would strike and the galaxy would once again be reigned by someone good. **Of course,** this was all easier said than done. It would be extremely difficult to carry out this plan, but she had to do it, for the good of the galaxy. After thinking of this plan and failing to think of a better plan, Rey fell asleep.

Rey awoke to a loud banging on her bedroom door. She looked at the clock beside her bed, it was 7 A.M.

"Come on, we've got practice to be doing." She recognized the voice as Kylo Ren's. She hated him more than ever right now.

"Just a minute, let me get dressed." Rey said to Kylo. She went into her closet and pulled out one of the uniforms she was given. She put it on, it fit well, but she felt guilty wearing it. Kylo was still knocking on her door.

"Get out here, now." He sounded angry, she wondered why, after all she had not done anything wrong, at least she thought she didn't.

"All right, all right. No need to be bitchy." She immediately regretted saying that, but she could not take it back now. She opened the door. Kylo was standing right in front of it.

"What took you so long?" Kylo asked her. He was obviously annoyed at her right now.

"I was sleeping, ok? Then I had to get dressed."

"Ok, anyways, we'd better go get practicing. After all, pretty soon you'll be doing fine. Oh and by the way, how's your side?" He asked her, but not looking very concerned.

"Oh, it's fine, I guess." She had forgotten about her injury, perhaps the damage was not as bad as she thought it once was.

"All right, follow me." He led her down the hall, Rey followed and looked around, there was no way to distinguish between the doors if it were not for the numbers on them.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking through halls and staircases Kylo stopped outside of a door with glass windows covering it, the room inside was pitch black. He opened the door and stepped inside, the lights automatically turning on, it was still quite dark in there. Rey followed after him, the room was quite large, the area was quite open and there were barrels for what she assumed were for throwing, about twenty people could fight in there and there would be enough room. She looked up and found that there were two more floors. The second floor was quite large and was about half the size of the ground floor, the third floor was small and about a quarter of the ground floor, the only way to get to the two floors were to jump or climb. Kylo locked the door, there was no other way out of this room.

"Kylo, where's my lightsaber." She asked her duel partner. She looked at his hip and noticed that his crossguard lightsaber was still there.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." He reached into his outfit and pulled out her lightsaber, he tossed to her. "Anyways, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said. Kylo Ren went into a stance and Rey followed suit.

"Don't hold back, neither will I." Kylo warned her.

"I hadn't planned on that." Rey responded. _Great, hopefully he won't kill me, that would certainly hinder my plans._ Rey thought to herself. Just as they were about to start fighting Rey's side, where the laser hit it, hurt so much, it felt like it was on fire. _Shit, fuck, this will make it more difficult than it needs to be._ She moved her arm a bit, _holy fuck that hurts, how the hell am I supposed to fight him like this? But I can't show weakness. No doubt he knows what I'm thinking. I would try to read his thoughts, but I don't want to find out what he is thinking._

"Allright, ready your lightsaber." Kylo told her. Both of their lightsabers lit up. _Shit, he must have planned this, he must be getting revenge for our last duel, he must think that me being injured is revenge in someway for our last duel where he was injured._ "Allright, now ready the position. Bring your lightsaber up." They pointed their lightsabers diagonally towards the ceiling, so that they were touching. Rey's injury hurt even more than it did a minute ago. _How the hell am I supposed to fight him like this, well, nothing I can do about it right now, I have to fight him, I can't show weakness, he might use this to his advantage._ Kylo smiled creepily at her. Rey looked at the barrels, perhaps she could just throw them all rapidly at him, but they looked as if a lightsaber could easily cut through them. She looked up at the floors above her, perhaps she could get up there and use stealth to her advantage, after all, it looked dark enough, but with her injury getting up there quietly and quickly would be a challenge. _The smartest option would be to climb to the top floor and strike from above._ She thought this to herself, she didn't think Kylo was reading her thoughts, it didn't feel like anyone was reading her thoughts.

"Alright on my mark, we'll start. 3… 2… 1… go." Kylo brought his red lightsaber violently towards Rey's head, she blocked it easily. Pain erupted at her side. _Shit,_ Rey thought to herself, _this is going to be very hard, I don't think I can win. But, I need to try to._

 **The next chapter I will try not to leave on a cliffhanger, I will also try to make the next chapter much longer, at least twice as long, but no promises. Well, until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
